


So Many Vows

by ikkiM



Series: Jaime/Brienne Ficlets, Drabbles, Thoughts, Sentences...Maybe Even a Haiku [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work for Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.  The theme for this is "The Moment I Fell in Love."  I put a little spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherofFirkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofFirkins/gifts).



Brienne flopped on the couch next to Jaime, pencil and notebook in hand. He rolled his eyes. She rolled hers back.

“We have to get this done, Jaime.”

“I wanted to run away to the Arbor. If we’d done that, we’d be married by now. You’re the one forcing us to have a big wedding.”

“Me? _Me_? I don’t want to get married at all. You’re forcing me into it. I’d be just as happy living in sin. It’s your family who is insisting on a big, ridiculous wedding.”

Jaime laid his head on her shoulder. “And Margaery. And _Sansa_.”

They both shuddered at the name. Sansa Stark, fledgling wedding planner and their good friend had orchestrated the wedding of the century. There would be doves, two cakes, a string quartet, a wedding party of sixteen, butlered hors d’oeuvres, a sit-down dinner of steak, lobster, and grilled asparagus, four hundred guests, and original vows written by the bride and groom, which they hadn’t even started though the wedding was only two days away.

“She suggested the theme for our vows be, ‘The Moment I Fell in Love,’” Brienne read from the flowered notebook Sansa had given her.

Jaime grinned. “Easy. I fell in love with you the third time I saw you.”

“The third time you saw me was the day you walked in on me showering at the gym.”

“And I’ve never forgotten the sight of those long, strong legs and endless freckles.” Jaime waggled his brows. “Let’s hop in the shower and relive that moment.”

She shook her head. “You mean when I threw a bar of soap at you, hit you directly in the face, and blacked your eye?”

He looked up at her. “Exactly.”

“That’s when you fell in love with me?” She looked down at his golden head.

“Yep. Love at first boner.”

She swatted him with the notebook. “You’re ridiculous.”

He sat up, snapped the fingers on his left hand, and ordered, “I’m about to dictate my vows to you. Take this down, woman.”

She rolled her eyes and held the pencil at the ready. Jaime was able to do most things with only his left hand, but he still couldn’t write legibly.

“Brienne, I fell in love with you the third time I saw you. I watched you head off to the showers, and after seeing you out-lift every man in the gym, except me of course, I was dying to see you naked. Using all my powers of stealth, I followed you in. One glimpse of your thick, blonde bush, and my cock stood at attention, announcing to the world, ‘She’s the One.’ It took me almost a year to convince you to go on a real date with me, but I should have dropped to one knee there in the ladies’ locker room and proposed. I promise to always walk in on you in the shower. I promise to get better at dodging the things you throw at me. I promise to love you always whether you’re clothed or naked, but I really love you naked. With these words I pledge my troth. Please don’t black my eye again.”

“I can out-lift you any day of the week, twice on Sundays.” She poked him with the pencil eraser. “You cannot say that in front of your father.”

He raised his brows. “Wanna bet?”

“You cannot say that in front of _my_ father,” she countered.

 _That_ he considered for a moment and then gave in, pulling her back against his chest. She stretched her long legs over the edge of the couch and nestled into the crook of his arm. “Fine. Let’s work on your vows. When did you first fall in love with me? Was it love at first sight? Were you knocked for a loop by my charming smile and sparkling eyes?”

She rolled hers in response. “No. It was not love at first sight. It was loathing at first sight. Then you kind of grew on me over time. I can’t say when I first fell in love with you. It just creeped up on me.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head. “I grew on you?”

She doodled on the pad of paper and grinned. “You did, kind of like a fungus.”

He ran his good hand over her ribs, catching that perfectly ticklish spot. She tried to squirm away.

“I’ll write your vows for you, woman. Take this down. ‘Jaime, I didn’t fall for your perfect smile, shiny hair, glowing skin, fabulous wealth, or heavenly cock. It was just that I’d been sitting on the shelf for so long as an old maid of twenty-six that you began to grow on me. Like bread mold. Once I got moldy enough, I decided to love you, though really, your heavenly cock sealed the deal. I promise to always let you share my shower. I promise to stop throwing things at you when you make me angry. I promise to let you climb all over my body like a fungus as often as you want, and I promise to never throw you out with the rubbish. I love you and your heavenly cock. Always. With these words, I pledge my troth.’”

She laughed as he kissed the top of her head. “’Troth’ sounds like a particularly awful fungus.”

“Ah ah ah, I’m the only fungus allowed near you, Brienne.”

She turned into his kiss. “We have two more days before the wedding.”

He slid his hand under her shirt and pulled her against him with his other arm. “That’s ages away.”

She nipped at his neck before whispering in his ear, “What was that about the shower?”

He was off the couch like a shot, calling over his shoulder, “Race you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this work to MotherofFirkins because I love her work, she's an asset to the fandom and she always understands my crazy.
> 
> She has a wonderful, real, fabulous canon story called [So Many Vows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035180/chapters/2063983) and you should all go read it right now. I stole the title from her and give her this gift.
> 
> Thank you so much to [QuizzicalQuinnia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=quizzicalquinnia%E2%80%9D) for the beta. I love sending emails that say "Beta Me, Please?" Thank you for all your wonderful suggestions.


End file.
